


Relaxation Time

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's skinmites interrupt Hermann's relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Time

Title: Relaxation Time  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [transhermann](http://transhermann.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Newt's skinmites interrupt Hermann's relaxation.

 

"This side of the bed is lonely without you, Hermann." The thunderous expression on Hermann's face makes Newt sigh. "How much longer do you plan on being mad?"

Hermann mutters under his breath. "You didn't tell me you were going to let them loose. Had I known, I would have locked the bathroom door."

"I didn't think cleaning the enclosure would take so long." Newt scoots sideways until his shoulder bumps against Hermann's. "I'm sorry the skinmites spoiled your relaxing time."

"They didn't 'spoil my relaxing time'. They got into the bloody tub with me!" He smacks the mattress with his hand. "I was just drifting off when something brushed against my leg. Then I felt it again on my chest. Opening my eyes to find Natasha floating mere inches from my face is the complete opposite of relaxation, Newton."

"Dude, you know you're her favorite."

"That doesn't explain why Boris was prancing along my legs."

"He really hates the vacuum."

The laugh escapes before Hermann can stop it. "Is there any chance of them interrupting us now?" Newt shakes his head. "Then why don't you come here and help me relax, darling?"

"I like the sound of that, Hermann."


End file.
